Eric, THE Edward
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Another part of the 'Impressing Bella' Series...... Eric has also been competing for Bella's attention....


AN: Haha, I decided to continue it…

ERIC THE EDAWARD

Eric POV:

Isabella Swan. No, Bella Swan.

The love of my life.

We were deeply in love, she just didn't exactly know it yet.

I sighed and looked up at all of the pictures on my bedroom wall, every single one of them was a blow up picture of Bella.

I smiled just thinking about when we would get married.

She would wear a long white dress that would hug her figure perfectly. I would be in a tux. Our wedding colors would be green and lavender. My mother would-wait a minute! I need to look more like Edward, then she'll love me even more!

I grabbed some money out of my secret stash and ran out to my car.

I thought about Bella the whole way to the hair salon. She was so gorgeous.

I asked the lady doing my hair, for a copper dye and for her to cut it in a disheveled way.

When this was over I was going to look exactly like Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stepped out of the Volvo I had rented, my eyes immediately zooming in on Bella, who was walking with Cullen. How typical. Soon I could rescue her from the pain of being forced to go out with Cullen or give up her social status. No need to fear, the Great Eric Yorkie is here!!

Walking into y first class I immediately skimmed the room for Bella, finally finding her sitting by herself reading a book.

Casually I did my Edward Cullen walk over to her table. Leaning over, flashing her my carefully practiced crooked grin when she finally acknowledged me. 'Think Edward Cullen' I told myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand to her.

"Um, Eric?" Bella looked confused.

"No, I'm Edward Cullen." I flashed her my grin again, raising my eyebrows suggestively. I gave her that 'I know I'm hot and so do you' look that was always all over Cullen's face when he looked at her, at least I think so…

Oh that's right! She wanted my number. "Here it is babe, no need to ask." I winked at her sexily.

I saw a pained look cross her face, aww, how cute, she thought she wasn't good enough for me.

"Um, okay." She gave me a confused look.

"And I was also letting you know it's okay for you to come to chess club with me after school." I reached out to move a hair away from her face, but none other than the 'old' Edward Cullen caught my hand.

"Eric Yorkie?" Edward gave me an odd look.

"No, you must be mistaken, I am Edward Cullen." Why did everyone think my name was Eric? Couldn't they obviously see I was Edward Cullen?

"Okay then." Edward rolled his eyes and lead Bella to another table.

For now she was Ed-I mean his. For now…because Edward Cullen (two) would always win!

XXXX

At lunch I went straight to Bella, sitting down to her. Because I was Edward Cullen, and she was mine.

"So Bella, when are we getting married?" I asked, and Bella, being so excited choked on her drink.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Mr. Hodgkins, the principal. "Um Eric I would like to see you in my office please.

I glanced around. "Eric who? You must be mistaken, I'm Edward Cullen." What was with these people, were they blind or something?

I watched as Mr. Hodgkins reached to his belt for his walkie-talkie. "Um, George. Call Charlie, I think we need assistance." He mumbled.

"What sort of assistance?" I asked. "I'd be glad to help!" All the teachers liked Edward Cullen…

XXXX

I was lead to the padded cell. You might be asking why I, Edward Cullen formerly known as Eric Yorkie, was doing in the asylum. Well I assure you, my loyal fans, I am only talking a temporary vacation, the asylum was cheap so I decided why not?

I ran my hands sadly through my hair, I had been forced to bleach it and shave it off, something about 'hurting myself'.

I was surprised to find Mike Newton and Tyler in the cell, my new roommates.

"Lemme guess, Edward Cullen?" Tyler asked, glancing up from his lap.

I nodded my head.

Mike made room for me on the bench. "Join the club."

I smiled and sat down.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

By the way, I am terribly sorry for the slow updates. But finals are creeping up on us...I have Spanish finals this week and next along with a unit math test. I will post as often as I can but don't expect them to be uber long as well as posted everyday. I'm thinking I'll post every other day...if I can...


End file.
